Actively listening to a conversation, such as during a meeting, while simultaneously taking notes is a difficult skill which takes years for most people to learn how to do well. Without well-developed note taking skills, people typically recognize what appear to be important moments in a conversation, and then jot down brief, cryptic notes. Such notes often do not make sense out of context at a later time. Other important moments also can be missed. At another extreme, conversations can be recorded and transcribed. However, it can be tedious to search through a transcription of a conversation to identify important information. Data storage requirements for such recordings and transcriptions also can be prohibitive for daily use in business.